Ceux Qui Aiment Le Plus
by Amelia XOXO
Summary: Ce sont aussi ceux qui perdent le plus, du moins Sherlock en a toujours été convaincu. Mais en réalité, rien n'est plus faux et il voudrait le dire à John, lui demander pardon pour son arrogance. Si ce n'est pas trop tard. Johnlock. Tragedy [Cadeau pour m


**Note** : Joyeuse année, heureuse année, acceptable année ! Que la paix soit avec nous !

Nous y voilà, ma Clélia d'amour, tout ce temps et tous ces événements (c'est quand même impressionnant, hein ?) pour arriver ici : un johnlock écrit par moi rien que pour toi. C'est à tes risques et périls, mais au moins je gagne des points bonus pour ma persévérance XD Oui, je sais, je débarque très en retard, mais j'espère que tu apprécieras un peu mon immeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeense hommage à tout ce que tu fais et ce que tu aimes (looool sérieux, les gens vont crier au plagiat, tellement c'est gros). Le manque de qualité et les incohérences sont miens entiers. Vois-les comme des petits poissons rouges, une tentative maladroite de ma part pour te déclarer à quel point je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Je répète, tout ceci est un HOMMAGE au talent incomparable de **Clélia Kerlais VSSFNL** de son titre complet, ainsi qu'à la série **Luther** , et écrit bien avant la sortie de l'épisode spécial. Le titre vient de la chanson de Massive Attack, _Paradise Circus_.

* * *

\- Je vous demande de vous en aller. S'il vous plaît.

L'inflexion de sa voix, bien qu'agréable et maîtrisée, trahissait un peu sa panique et la délicatesse de la situation.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Désolé, eut-il comme réponse, sur le même ton calme.

Le criminel était acculé, la grille derrière lui était solidement fermée par une chaîne et un cadenas. Son interlocuteur était intimement convaincu qu'il lui suffirait de le raisonner pour qu'il se rende. Tout cela, sans brusquerie, sans aucune agitation, comme si le temps était extensible à l'infini.

\- Je vous ai repéré en train de traverser la foule enragée. C'était très courageux. Vous n'avez plus rien à prouver, vous savez. Partez. Maintenant. Maintenant ! hurla-t-il, la voix frôlant les aigus.

Sa main tremblait en tenant le fusil à canon scié. Il espérait sincèrement que cet homme allait rebrousser chemin, ou simplement le regarder partir. Sa propre cause était louable après tout : il avait tenté et réussi à débarrasser la société de ces vermines purulentes innommables qui s'attaquaient à de pauvres innocents – majoritairement des innocentes, _son_ Olivia – et ce de la plus spectaculaire des manières.

\- Vous savez que je ne peux pas faire ça, répondit doucement l'autre homme avec conviction. Si je pars, ça va continuer, et des innocents vont mourir. Et personne ne veut ça…

\- Non. Ça n'arrivera pas. Vous ne comprenez pas, je fais ça pour eux. S'il vous plaît, implora-t-il.

Peine perdue. Le regard de cet inconnu était plus déterminé que jamais. Il ne le laisserait pas partir. Au nom de ses principes, de la loi qu'il devait sans doute représenter, au nom de tout ce en quoi il avait aussi cru autrefois, mais qui l'avait amené à ce moment, à cet endroit.

\- Vous avez réussi ce que vous aviez à faire, Tom. Vous êtes partout, le monde vous a entendu, vos revendications sont connues, et on vous comprend parfaitement. Mais il faut laisser la police faire son travail, maintenant. Posez cette arme. S'il vous plaît.

Sa voix, ses gestes, tout son être étaient rassurants. Comme s'il n'était pas en train d'affronter la mort paniquée comme un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

\- Je ne veux pas faire ça ! prévint-il une fois encore, en armant le fusil.

\- Nous sommes du même côté, je ne pense pas que vous allez me tirer dessus comme ça.

\- S'il vous plaît, sanglota-t-il. Allez-vous-en.

\- J'aimerais le faire, avoua l'autre avec tristesse.

\- S'il vous plaît ! s'écria-t-il une dernière fois, en s'avançant, les yeux remplis de larmes devant tant d'entêtement.

Comment ne pouvait-il pas tourner les talons ? Comment ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que la menace était réelle ? Comment osait-il l'entraver dans sa mission ?

\- Non, fut simplement la réponse qui tomba.

Un seul mot lourd de sens qui pouvait sceller à jamais une destinée. Et pourtant il ne voulait pas s'y résoudre, mais en même temps, il devait partir et accomplir le devoir qu'il s'était fixé. Quel dommage d'en arriver à ce point de non retour. Si seulement il y en avait plus comme cet individu sur cette terre, si seulement il était armé et représentait une menace pour lui, si seulement le monde était aussi déterminé à empêcher les malheurs d'arriver. Peut-être que sa douce Olivia serait toujours avec lui et qu'ils auraient eu de magnifiques enfants à présent. Mais rien de tout cela ne s'était passé, et l'inconnu avait répondu « non » de sa voix la plus sérieuse.

Il ferma les yeux, étant certain de l'issue de son geste. Le coup partit en même temps qu'un cri de douleur de sa part. Sa victime fut violemment projetée en arrière sans émettre un son. L'homme était sans doute mort avant que son corps n'atteigne le sol.

Il tira un autre coup de feu pour détruire les chaînes de la grille derrière lui, puis s'enfuit le cœur lourd, en jetant un dernier regard chargé de regrets sur toute la scène.

_oOo_

Sherlock courait, il courait à perdre haleine, il courait comme si le sol se dérobait derrière lui, il courait comme pour sauver sa vie, mais c'était plus important. Il courait pour rejoindre John Watson.

_oOo_

Une soirée comme les autres : un tueur en série autoproclamé « Justicier des Opprimés », un fusil à canon scié, une méthode sanguinaire et particulièrement vengeresse, des victimes qui étaient en fait des agresseurs en bandes organisées, des petites frappes qui usaient de violence et de lâcheté pour attaquer de pauvres retardataires, des noctambules un peu naïfs, des travailleurs innocents qui trimaient toute la journée pour rentrer à des heures impossibles. C'étaient des exécutions pures et simples, l'individu apparaissait au bon moment, au bon endroit. La police n'arrivait pas à lui mettre la main dessus. Normal, « La cavalerie arrive toujours en retard ». Elle n'était même pas capable de lui dessiner un portrait-robot : les victimes n'étaient que corps mutilés sans vie. Les personnes qu'il avait sauvées lui étaient reconnaissantes et refusaient de le décrire. Le crime était parfait.

Sherlock Holmes avait été sollicité en urgence. Ce genre de crise relevait de la compétence d'une unité spéciale d'habitude, mais même les unités spéciales pouvaient jeter l'éponge. Les crimes ne comportaient aucune revendication de quelque nature religieuse ou pécuniaire, juste un besoin inextinguible d'intervenir, de supplanter le système établi. La paix de la belle cité de Londres tremblait sur ses bases : une seule personne armée de suffisamment de volonté était capable d'apporter le doute et le chaos.

Une erreur humaine : l'attachement. L'homme signait ses crimes en clouant littéralement des flyers sur les corps : _BelovedOlivia_. Ces mots mystérieux renvoyèrent à un blog diffusant en boucle des photos d'une jeune femme – Olivia, à n'en pas douter… Et puis, c'était tout. Les spécialistes informatiques du Met s'étaient cassés les dents pour tracer l'auteur en question, mais il avait utilisé un programme avant-gardiste qui les plongeait dans le désarroi. Autrement dit, leurs moyens étaient trop obsolètes pour arriver à le suivre.

Un indice, cependant : l'encre utilisée pour les flyers avait mené Sherlock dans une petite imprimerie de Little India. Des menaces, des promesses, et le voilà avec la vidéosurveillance qui affichait pour la première fois le visage de l'homme recherché. L'algorithme de reconnaissance faciale prenait trop de temps pour lui et Olivia, mais grâce à la filature des caméras, les enquêteurs avaient réussi à délimiter une zone de recherche. Et toutes les pièces se mirent en place.

Trois ans plus tôt, un mari comblé, un travail, une vie honnête, mais soudain, une nuit sordide : sa femme, Olivia avait été agressée et laissée pour morte en rentrant tard après une journée à remplir des heures supplémentaires. Elle était enceinte de quatre mois. Un veuf éploré, un homme qui ne sera jamais père. Tom Marwood.

Il savait que son action ne lui ramènerait pas sa femme, mais au nom de toutes les Olivia de la terre, il _se devait_ de faire quelque chose.

Sherlock avait échafaudé onze théories différentes pour anticiper le prochain coup d'éclat du tueur. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps pour que l'une d'elles se vérifie : les photos sur le blog furent remplacées par une courte vidéo d'un homme enlevé, séquestré et complètement paniqué qui avouait en même temps ses crimes pédophiles passés, mais qui admettait aussi avoir bénéficié du laxisme de la justice. À la fin de la séquence, les internautes étaient invités à voter pour décider du sort de l'otage : clémence ou mise à mort. Le taux de participation à ce vote aurait fait pâlir le plus zélé des hommes politiques londoniens.

John Watson était présent ce soir-là. Une réflexion anodine, une piste inexplorée et improbable mais pourtant évidente pour un génie exceptionnel, et les voilà faisant irruption dans un pub malfamé, en train de coincer le codétenu de l'otage de la vidéo. Un petit interrogatoire, une adresse, un hangar où des agresseurs sexuels fichés se réunissent pour se soutenir, essayer de ne pas succomber au cycle de la délinquance, ou seul le diable sait vraiment quoi d'autre encore.

Une foule était déjà amassée pour assister à la scène : une potence improvisée, l'accusateur et bourreau, la victime, le verdict tomba tantôt.

Pour Sherlock, la démarche était compréhensible. Quand un système s'avérait inefficace pour régler une dysfonction, la nature s'insurgeait pour le remplacer par une version plus compétente, et forcément controversée. Cette affaire tendait à vérifier cette hypothèse. Mais John Watson croyait à des idéaux inaccessibles pour de simples logiciens. Il était pour la réinsertion de ceux qui avaient payé leurs erreurs à la société, il prônait la tenue de procès équitables pour tous les hommes, égaux devant la loi. Candide John Watson. Il gagnait toujours par ses arguments métaphysiques. Et ce furent ces idéaux qui le poussèrent une fois de plus à agir pour sauver la vie du presque pendu.

_oOo_

Sherlock s'allongea et prit une profonde respiration.

\- John. Debout, murmura-t-il.

Mais John ne semblait pas l'entendre et un silence moqueur lui servit de réponse.

La journée s'était à peu près bien passée. Le médecin n'avait pu le rejoindre qu'après 18h, mais il avait suffit de sa présence bienveillante pour faire avancer l'enquête.

\- John, ne fais pas l'imbécile. Debout. J'ai besoin que tu te réveilles, ordonna-t-il un peu plus fermement en tournant la tête vers le concerné.

Et le blond obstiné ne daignait même pas émettre le moindre grognement pour exprimer son désaccord… Puisque l'occasion lui était donnée, le brun l'observa alors longuement. John était tellement magnifique dans son sommeil, les traits sereins, les vestiges d'un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Oui, John Watson était parfait, parfait pour lui seul, Sherlock Holmes, pas banalement parfait comme ces modèles sur papier glacé. John était la réponse ultime aux prières qu'il n'avait pas formulées à un Dieu auquel il ne croyait pas, pour le sauver des ténèbres de ce monde trop ennuyeux et violent, et injuste.

Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas déclarer tout cela à voix haute, il ne pouvait même pas se l'avouer à lui-même plus de cinq minutes. C'était trop difficile, trop inconcevable, trop scandaleux, il ne pouvait simplement pas. À cet instant, tout ce qu'il trouva à faire sans trop se compromettre fut de sourire tendrement. John ne le verrait jamais et tant mieux. En poussant sa chance, il se rapprocha encore un peu, puis recouvrit d'une main la joue tiède et douce de son ami. Son sourire s'élargit et des larmes d'émotions menacèrent de lui inonder les joues.

Et ainsi, totalement confiant des effets de ses paroles pour enfin réveiller John, il commença à débiter n'importe quoi, des délires. Il lui rappela les effets négatifs d'un matelas trop dur sur les vertèbres lombaires, il se faisait tard et Mary devait certainement se faire un sang d'encre, alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement allongés comme ça, il lui affirma que Londres avait besoin d'eux et que la cavalerie allait bientôt débarquer pour leur hurler dessus, leur reprochant de ne toujours pas avoir arrêté le criminel. Stupide cavalerie.

\- Oh, et puis au diable, tout ça ! John, s'il te plaît, fais un effort. Réveille-toi. Juste pour moi. S'il te plaît, supplia-t-il. Et Sherlock Holmes ne suppliait jamais.

Ils rentreraient à Baker Street pour se réchauffer et Sherlock, avec ses mots maladroits, lui avouerait enfin qu'il sait : ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Et dans l'euphorie d'une telle révélation, ils feraient l'amour et tout rentrerait enfin dans l'ordre. Mary accepterait la situation, parce qu'elle était une bonne personne… Ou alors, elle exterminerait les amants et la romance serait tragique mais parfaite comme dans ces ridicules nouvelles à l'eau de rose que personne ne voulait lire, mais que tout le monde voulait vivre. Et dans le cas où Mary les aurait laissé respirer librement, la vie serait également resplendissante et le Jeu reprendrait de plus belle. Il aurait promis de ne plus rien gâcher comme lors de sa fausse vraie chute et disparition. Il aurait investi toute son énergie à se faire pardonner toutes les fautes incompréhensibles que John lui attribuait, à apprendre à voir les choses de son point de vue.

Sherlock était sur le point de dire tout cela, de se repentir pour toutes les erreurs qu'il n'avait pas encore commises, pour toutes celles dont ils seraient tous deux coupables, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Ses larmes coulaient à présent éhontément et l'aveuglaient sans pitié. Un long sanglot déchirant troubla sa respiration déjà laborieuse et il devint presque fou d'avoir échoué à le retenir.

Pour quiconque ayant reçu une décharge de chevrotines dans l'abdomen, se réveiller n'entrait plus dans le domaine des possibles… Même quand on s'appelait John Watson.

Et le grand Sherlock Holmes n'avait que ses yeux pour pleurer, ses regrets pour le hanter, et son Belstaff à baigner dans la mare de sang de ce pauvre inconscient. Le seul homme qui eut la folie de rester et de se proclamer « meilleur ami ». Il pouvait entendre distinctement la voix de Mycroft lui annoncer avec une résignation empreinte de tristesse que l'amour était un péché, une aberration pour celui qui le ressentait le plus.

\- Regarde-le, Sherlock. Il t'a aimé comme jamais aucun papillon n'a été attiré, ni aimé une flamme.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

La fraîcheur traîtresse du mois de décembre commençait à s'insinuer dans ses veines. Au loin, les sirènes des secours se faisaient entendre. Sherlock se décida à se lever une dernière fois, au nom de tous les bons moments. Les jambes brisées, le cœur en miettes, la tête en feu, il s'éloigna en titubant. Lui aussi, à son tour, avait une signature à faire : _Beloved John_.

 **FIN**.


End file.
